Earthbound 2: The Revenge of Giygas and Porky
by Pk Love Omega
Summary: Giygas and Porky are back! And...they want to rule the world! Without those meddling Physics coming in the way. Their order? Capture them. The victims?  Anybody that controls Psi.
1. The Beginning

_**HEY! :) Before we get started, let's review a couple things: Ninten is Ness's age, Lucas is 12(like Ness, Ninten but is the youngest) AND oddly enough, they all meet each other. Ness and Lucas are brothers...(well in the fanfic they are) They all are in the same era! :D So... Please no flames and review away! :D Thanks! Woot woot Ness, Take it away!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I yawned. I was so tired, and not to mention dying from boredom. It was 1 AM, and who knew WHY I was awake.

"Hey bro..." I looked under my bed (It was a bunk bed, and I got the top. DARN IT!)

Lucas was fast asleep on his bed.

"PK thunder!" I whispered, as I ball of blue electricity formed in my hands, and I moved it to Lucas.

**_ZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPP!_**

Lucas gasped and jerked upwards. I cracked up and collapsed on my bed. I was going to ask him to let me use his new DSI, but I heard a little voice in my head.

_Ness... can ya hear me?_

I widened my violet eyes and scanned the room. _Nope. Nada._

_Y-yes. P-Paula?_

Lucas stared at me, his light blue eyes looked at me curiously.

_ Yeah You're right. Porky escaped his safety capsule that he got locked in A LONG TIME AGO!_

_"NO..."_ I mumbled. **Impossible! That thing was impossible to break, or get out of.**

"Ness?" Lucas joined me on my top bunk.

_Ness. Listen to me. He wants to take over the world by destroying all the life forces of Psi everywhere! And...Gigyas is back._

I gasped.

Lucas nudged me. "What's wrong? You're all...pale."

I ignored him.

_Paula? Are you, Jeff, Po, Ninten, and Ana all right?_

_Er... I wouldn't say are actually on the run, Ness! You have to go with Lucas somewhere Porky wouldn't find you!_

_O-ok Paula..._

I nodded. "Ok Lucas. We are in danger."

"What?"

Just then, a scream broke all my thoughts. Why was there screaming...?

Then it hit me. **Paula!**

**_PAULA? _**

_No answer. I then saw a scene in my head. I don't know if I was supposed to...but still._

**~o~o~ THE SCENE ~o~o~(what Ness saw in his head.)**

A pigmask soldier #23 was standing there, with a super firm grip on Paula. He held a laser sword pointed at her.

**"BOSS! We found the girl!"**

Porky's harsh voice came from the cell phone that I seriously disliked so much, I wanted to throw that cell phone on the ground, although it was an Iphone 4. **"The one Ness likes?"**

Another pigmask soldier, #22 turned to look at Paula. "What's your name?"

She narrowed her oceanic eyes. "WHY would I tell you?"

Pigmask soldier #23 started to crush her. "Tell us NOW!"

"Paula..." she choked. I wanted to crush those idiots...for even hurting her.

"Paula." Repeated Soldier #22 in the iphone.

"Perfect. Bring her here NOW."

I tried to yell, "NO!" but I couldn't.

"As you say Master Porky. Where is Gigyas?"

"He's reviving from his last, humiliating defeat. GET OVER HERE NOW and find the other twerps: Ana, Po, Jeff, and Ninten. Oh and if you find Lucas, bring him here too." I felt a surge of anger then.

"On our way." Soldier #22 hung up the phone call.

Pigmask Soldier #23 smiled. "We got ourselves a raise by catching the girl!"

Paula rolled her eyes. "You won't win... Ness will sooo own you guys again" she taunted.

"Whatever. Let's roll."

The two soldiers, and Paula were teleported from view.

~o~o~

Lucas was staring at me oddly. "N-Ness? What happened?"

"They took Paula, and they are going to try to capture all you PSI people!"

"What?" Lucas looked terrified.

**"But, we won't let that happen." I said, as I rushed out the door.**


	2. The ATTACK

I gasped. How could PAULA be captured?

Well, she was a brave PSI girl, I guess she could stand up for her self for a while.

Lucas was sprinting after me. "NESS!"

I opened the front door and dashed out.

"I hope mom doesn't mind." I mumbled.

Lucas stared at me. "Are you really gonna do this?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Lucas just stood there. I woulda sworn he was a statue. But he shocked me. "Then I'll come too."

I smiled, then looked in the distance. I saw lightning. This wasn't normal. Since when was Onett, so UGLY? With ugly weather? Something was definately wrong.

I looked at Lucas. He nodded. "L-let's go. I-I've got your back."

I nodded, and tried to act brave.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Hello, Paula."

"H-hi, Porky."

"We need your PSI, now."

"It's not a darn bracelet or something, It's inside of me!" yelled Paula.

"YOU know where your little friends are hiding. WHERE ARE THEY?"

Paula stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act dumb with me. TELL ME!"

"No."

Porky widened his eyes in surprise. "I don't need help from a twerp like you. SOLDIERS! Find the friends of hers."

"What friends?"

A soldier pointed his laser sword at her again.

"TELL ME!"

She inhaled. "I-I don't know..."

Suddenly, pictures of her friends: Jeff, Ness, Lucas, Loid, Po, Ana, Ninten, Kumatora, and Claus appeared. Paula paled.

"YOU KNOW THEM!"

Paula shook her head stubbornly.

Porky stared at the screen. "WHY IS CLAUS DISPLAYED? HE'S DEAD! REMOVE HIM!"

The picture of Claus faded away.

Paula looked at the laser sword that was slowly moving towards her.

She gasped and moved backwards, and ran into a wall.

The soldier smirked. "WHAT are their names?"

Porky smiled. "I remember Lucas and Ness and Ninten all right. What about the other side kicks?"

Paula looked in the eyes of the cruel soldier.

The soldier exhaled. "Give it up."

Paula thought in her head, **"**_**HELP!" **_She frantically looked around.

Then she collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

**Lucas's Pov**

"Bro?"

He turned.

"Did...you hear that?"

He nodded shortly, apparently meaning that he heard Paula's voice, like me. We walked in a dark, creepy forest, with the weird feeling someone was stalking us.

Then, someone tackled me from behind. Ness spun around. "WHAT THE FREAK LUCAS? GETTUP!"

I looked in the tackler's eyes. They were pitch black.

"PO?" shouted Ness

"NESS?" shouted Po.

"WHOAH! I thought you were one of those weird soldiers that Porky has scouting the area!"

"What were you gunna do? Beat the heck outta them?"

"Pretty much."

I grinned. Po widened his eyes. "OH MA GOSH! Lucas, sorry..." He blushed.

"It-it's fine."

Po looked around. "So what you doing here? On the run?"

"That and the fact I wanna beat Porky and Gigyas up, again."

Po grinned. "Wow Ness. Have you seen Jeff? I mean, two seconds ago he was with me, then he vanished."

Ness shook his head, and I was focusing on a log.

"So, you heard that Paula got captured ey? You're gonna save your girlfriend?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I saw the log move. There was no breeze...nothing. I watched it slowly, and hardly noticibly, inch towards us.

"G-guys?"

They could barely hear me.

I turned around and saw a bush inching closer as well. _A bush? Bushes don't move..._

"GUYS!" I shouted, feeling desperate.

"What Lucas?"

"I have a feeling that... we...are surrounded."

"OH that's just crazy." Po said.

Just as he said that, a laser beam came outta nowhere and hit the spot where Po was, before he moved.

Ness gaped. "OH MY LOS ANGELES! WE ARE SURROUNDED!"

24 soldiers came out of their hiding spots, and closed in on us.

"Oh heccccckkkk no! Ness! Lucas!"

We turned to stare at the person Po was standing near.

_**Jeff.**_

But Jeff wasn't JEFF. He was surrounded by purple fire, and his glasses shades were black, instead of the usual white.

Po looked at the soldiers. "What did you do to him?"

Jeff glared and lightning from the sky struck the ground, a foot away from Lucas and Ness.

"Uhh...Jeff?"

Jeff turned around to stare at me.

I looked at the sky nervously, expecting to be electrified.

Instead, the tree next to me, collapsed, nearly squashing me, if it wasn't for Ness to tackle me out of the way.

Po stared at Jeff. Wait, correction: DARK Jeff.

Ness glared. "This...THING isn't Jeff! It's...dark possesed!"

Po grinned. **"Can we beat it up?"**

"Sure?"

Po grabbed a sword outta nowhere. **"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIYAAAAH!"**

I stared dumbfoundly. "_Where did he get the sword?"_

Po apparantly had some _SERIOUS_ hate against Dark Jeff.

I shrugged and decided to help. _"PK FREEZE!"_

Ness pulled HIS baseball bat outta nowhere. **"HAVE A TASTE OF MY WICKED-AWESOME MOVES DARK JEFF!"**

"SERIOUSLY. W-Where did you get the baseball bat?" I asked.

I shrugged. Might as well. I bent down, and grabbed a branch.

The soldiers started to retreat, and one pulled out his iphone 4.

Ness turned and saw it. "Cool phone dude. WAIT HOLD UP!" That was the same punk who threatened Paula!

Ness glared. "PK ROCKIN!"

It hit the soldier, and he grimanced. The soldier then lunged for Ness, but missed. "You see that bro? SKILL!" cried Ness. I smiled.

Dark Jeff was in the corner, with Po mercilessly thwacking him.

The soldier spoke in the phone, "**THERE'S 3 OF THEM!"**

Porky's voice came over the phone. "Get them."

The soldier's red eyes stared at all 3 of us, with so much hatred in them.

Po stared. "What's his problem?"

The soldier then laughed. "Triple salary, coming right my way!"

Jeff awoke, no longer Dark. "Hey Po! Umm...why is a weirdo staring at us?"

_**This was not good.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Woah...I wonder what happens next? Well, I'm working on the next chapter :D So until then, Bye :) Please reeeview! No flames please... :D THANKS FOR READIN" THIS CHAPTER!**


	3. Kidnapped and Threatened

_**OMG! SO sorry...I had no internet for the past 3 days :( Well here I bring CHAPTER 3! Enjoy(: And reeview!**_

* * *

"Prepare to be finished."

I gaped. "Uhh...?"

Lucas bravely jumped in front of me. "**PK FREEZE!"**

The man laughed as the attack didn't affect him. "Aren't you the one Porky...haha."

Po glared at the man. "_WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

The soldier smiled. "This."

He jumped and landed next to Lucas.

I widened his eyes. "NO!" _ HE COULDN'T TAKE LUCAS!_

The soldier smiled and put his arm around Lucas's neck. He waved.

"_Bye."_

Jeff, Po, and I lunged forward, but the soldier threw a smoke bomb at us.

I choked. "Lucas!" I gasped for air.

And the last thing I heard was this.

_**"Pathetic kids."**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I jerked up, but I had no luck, and I found out I was tied to a sort-of dentist like chair. I widened my eyes. Porky was standing over me. "Rise n' shine."

"W-where am I?"

"That's not important."

A starman appeared next to Porky.

"The girl will be coming soon."

He nodded.

Girl? Wait...Paula?

A soldier appeared, with Paula.

"Here's the girl."

"Thank you. Now scout for more twerps."

"Got it."

Paula looked around until she noticed me. "LUCAS!"

Porky smiled. "Ok... so if you don't tell me the names of those sidekicks...I'll poison him!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME THEN!"

"I-I can't."

Porky smiled and pulled out a hankerchief,and a bottle of a unknown liquid.

"STOP!"

Porky laughed.

I tried to jerk back, and had no luck. I could smell something similar to rubbing alcohol.

"One last chance."

Paula widened her eyes in fright. "Y-you should know! They fought you!"

"I've been in a safety capsule for a long time,now."

"Uh...um...Loid..."

Porky gestured for her to continue.

I shook my head. "PAULA! NO!"

Porky rolled his eyes and put his hand over my mouth,muffling my protests.

"Continue. Loid...and..."

"Uh...Po...and...Jeff...and...Kumatora...and..."

"and?"

Paula looked at me alarmingly. I shook my head.

"Ninten. Ana. Teddy. And...uh..Ness."

"Wow. You were of assistance." Porky mused.

Paula nodded. "NOW let Lucas go!"

Porky smiled evilly. "Take her away."

Paula looked horrified. "NO! YOU LIED!"

"Of course I did."

Paula glared and started to yell, "LUCAS!"

But she was out of sight.

I looked at Porky. He removed his hand from my mouth and smiled.

"Good night."

I looked at him oddly. "What?"

I felt odd. My head started to throb. I noticed he put the rubbing-alcohol-smelling-handkerchief over my mouth and nose.

I put up a fight, but Porky was laughing an evil, maniacal laugh.

And before I was swallowed by complete darkness, I heard one last thing.

**"There's nothing you can do to help."**

**

* * *

Ness's POV  
**

I groaned. "THOSE FREAKIN' IDIOTS TOOK MAH BROTHER!"

Po patted my shoulder. "It's ok..."

This was just bad. Like the time I embarrassed myself in front of Paula! EMBARRASSING that I let them get away, and BAD that Porky and Gigyas have my brother hostage.

Jeff adjusted his glasses. "Now what?"

I inhaled. "Find more people."

Jeff intelligently replied, "Those who do wrong, never succeed. I don't believe Gigyas and Porky will conquer the world."

_Ness? Can you hear me...?  
_

I nearly tripped. PAULA?

_PAULA?_

_Uh, yes. I have really bad news...you might hate me._

_Paula, I'll never hate you...uhh...or anyone else! What happened?_

_They...um...threatened me to tell Porky to list all the PSI users, and sidekicks._

_And...?_

_Umm...or else they poison your brother._

_. . . . . those jerks!_

_And...I told them._

_**YOU WHAT?  
**_

_**SORRY! **Look, I care for Lucas and I didn't want him hurt..._

_So he's safe now...?_

_Umm..._

_PAULA!_

_They...tricked me. Actually, they didn't spare Lucas._

_HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR IT?_

_SOOORRY..._

_Well, we are off to find the others. Keep me informed and pleeeease make sure they don't hurt mah bro...any more?  
_

_I will... and Ness?_

_Yes?_

_I...like...oh..um...stay safe._

_Um...ok Paula!_

I smiled. Nice to know Paula was alright.

But then again, my brother wasn't...

I heard a huge crash. What was that...?

Po stared. "It's...Loid and Ana!"

"WHERE?"

"Behind the bush. NOT THAT ONE NEEESS! THAAAAT ONE! The one behind the CHIMERA!"

Po blinked. _Chimera?_

_****_

__Jeff opened a book. "A chimera is a beast that-"

"NO TIME TO TALK!" I interupted.

Ana and Loid were behind the beast.

Loid was yelling about how he would hide in a trash can...if there was one.

Ana was telling him to 'Shut up' and to run while the chimera was distracted.

**"GUYS!"** I screeched.

**Everyone turned to stare at me curiously.**

**"RUN!" **

Once I said the 3 lettered word, everyone took off, the chimera apparently chasing after us.

**"THIIIISSS ISN'T GOOOD FOOOR MYYY HEAAALTH!" **Loid yelled.

"IT WONT BE GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH IF YOU'RE EATEN ALIVE!" Ana cried.

We ran, until we reached a cliff. Below it, A rocky area of doom.

"Uh oh."

The chimera seemed to found its dinner.

"N-Ness?" Po asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"WHADDO WE DOO?"

**_"I DONNO!"_**

The chimera gave a victory growl.

**We were toast. **


	4. A New Surprise

_**Yay! Chapter 4! Poor, poor Lucas :( Anyways, back to the story:)**_

**_Please enjoy and review! :D Thanks again!_**

* * *

**Paula's POV  
**

I gasped for air. I couldn't believe I fell for that idiot Porky's trick! I felt guilty...I hope Lucas was alright... What did they even need us for? I shuddered at the thought. I hope Ness was all right...I couldn't risk anything to happen to Ness.

**"Did you succeed?"  
**

**"Yes..."**

**"Perfect."**

**"The boy has been given the vital syrum."**

**"Then everything is alright..."**

I shuddered when I heard the voice... it was... Porky's and...

_**Gigyas's.**_

**_GIGYAS?  
_**

I tried to struggle to hear more. What? Why was Gigyas alive? Or...his voice? What happened to Lucas? What was in the "vital" syrum?

**"Have you found Ness?"**

**"No. But I sent 1,000 chimeras and Pigmask soldiers to find the boy."**

**"Perfect. But we need him the most, like his brother. Too bad we all ready have his brother."**

**"Yes Gigyas. I-Ness will come as soon as possible once he finds out what we have done to little,helpless Lucas."**

**"THEN I CAN BE REVIVED! AND TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!"**

I heard Porky laugh.

I struggled to move out of my prision. "PORKY!"

I saw Porky's smile fade. "Oh no..."

Gigyas was heard no more.

Porky strutted over next to me. "Paula. If you dare say a word...I will most certainly continue to poison Ness's brother."

I narrowed my eyes. "What did you do to him?"

Porky smiled. "If you shut up...I will show you him."

I nodded.

**_Ness._**

**_Ness? Hello?_**

**_!_**

**_NESS! LISTEN TO ME!_**

**_!_**

**_OH my gosh. Ness, I learned something!_**

**_W-what? JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFF!_**

**_Um..ok. They sent..uh..alot more chimeras after you guys so, run._**

**_OK!_**

**_Uh...never mind._**

I exhaled. Ness was apparently too busy...

Porky smiled as I walked behind him. We passed by dank rooms...

I looked through windows, until I saw Lucas. He was lying in a hospital-like bed, not even moving. He was ghost pale.

Porky mused to himself, " So pathetic."

I glared and did the unexpected thing. I pushed past Porky, and into the room. I tried to get him to move, and his skin was ice cold.

"Stop her!" screamed Porky.

I tried to get him out of here, but he was tied down. A starman came next to me and dragged me out of my rooms.

"PORKY!" I screeched. Those people were hurting Lucas!

Porky shook his head and gave me a huge smile. "Take her."

* * *

"NESS!" Jeff was screaming at me.

I nodded. "We can't run away in fear guys. PK FIRE!" Out of my extended palms a fire shot out and hit the chimera. It seemed to take serious damage.

Ana had a brilliant idea. She cried, "Everyone! LET'S PK FIRE THIS THING!"

Jeff nodded with Loid and pulled out their laser guns.

"PKKK FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!" screamed us Psi users.

Jeff and Loid fired their laser guns.

The chimera was stiff, then it fell over and disappeared.

"Why did it disappear? That damn monster was supposed to just lay there!" I shouted.

Then, I collapsed to my knees. I was exhausted.

**"Tired yet?"**

I looked up painfully. I nearly passed out, if it wasn't for Po to steady me as I stood up.

A HUGE 10 FOOT BOWLING PLAYER stood in front of me. I gaped. It was robotic!

"Like my new Robo-bowling player?" said a voice.

Po growled. "Show yourself!"

"Nah. Instead, prepare to be bowling pins!" I gasped and turned around, to see the whole rocky desert behind us. I narrowed my eyes. _I'll do it for Lucas._

"PEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKAAAAAAAAAY ROCKIN!" I screeched

The robot-bowler dodged. "THAT'S THE BEST YOU GOT?"

The bowler spun and reached into a giant bag. "SEE REAL POWER!"

Ana gasped. "OH MY GOSH!"

I stared. The bowler had a clear bowling ball, and in it, was a helpless Ninten.

**"NINTEN!"**

**"Feel MY POWER!"** The bowler aimed and threw his bowling ball, aka Ninten in a bowling ball, and missed by a centimeter.

Ninten tried to stop the bowling ball with his Psi.

The bowling ball magically floated back to the robo-bowler.

Ninten's voice seemed to echo in the round prision.

"Stop...run..away..."

"NINTEN WE WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Loid bravely yelled.

"Bwahahaha... more people to help revive Gigyas..."

**"WHAT? REVIVE GIGYAS?" **I yelled.

"Yes...OH CRAP I GAVE AWAY THE PLAN!"

"Loser..." mumbled Jeff.

"Pk STARSTORM!" Po yelled.

The bowler lifted Ninten in the bowling ball above him,to shield himself from the falling stars.

Ninten yelled.

The bowler laughed. And out of it, appeared a starman. A STARMAN? Those freakin-

The starman chuckled, jumped back in and yelled**," BYE!" **The robo flew in the sky, with Ninten.

"NINTEN!" Screamed Ana.

I gasped. _THEY GOT AWAY!_

I collapsed to my knees.

**_NESS! SAVE ME!_**

**_NESSS!_**

**_PAULA!_**

**_PAULA?_**

**_Hello?_**

**_Are you ok?_**

There was no use. I should've listened to her when she tried to talk to me...now who knows what's happened? My purple eyes filled with tears as one fell. _**All my fault Lucas and Paula were captured. ALL MY FAULT.**_

I quickly wiped my tears away. I could probally comunicate with LUCAS!

**_Lucas?_**

**_Bro?_**

**_ARE YOU OK?_**

**_I...miss you._**

**_I'm sorry._**

**_LUCAS? What happened to you? Are you safe?_**

I felt miserable. My own brother..something was wrong! I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Jeff.

"It's okay..."

I stood up. **NO MORE TIME FOR GAMES. I WOULDN'T LET MY BROTHER AND PAULA AND NINTEN AND ANYONE ELSE BE IN DANGER.**

It was war.

* * *

**Ninten's POV**

I woke up. MY HEAD...it hurt sooo much.

I shook my head frantically. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I muttered to myself.

Then I vaguely remembered. _The Starman. Ness. Ana. Jeff. Po. Loid. The horrid glass bowling ball._

I got up and was seriously aching.

I shook my head. This would end. I wouldn't let this happen.

I noticed I was in a dark, grey ugly room.

I moved about and pressed myself to a wall and tried to hear voices.

**_"What now?"_**

**_"Try to get more twerps. You have Ninten...correct?"_**

**_"Yes." _**

**_"Those PK people are a threat. We only need Ness and Ninten to revive Gigyas along side Ness's brother, Lucas, and the sidekicks to lure them there."_**

**_"Those sidekicks might be worth. Their PSI can be ours!"_**

**_"So true..and those non PSI people...Loid and Jeff can be...perfect masked men."_**

**_"Yes."_**

I gasped. I HAD TO TELL NESS! I don't care if he didn't hear me...

_**NESS! NESS! NESS! NEESS! I KNOW WHAT THEY WANT THE PSI PEOPLE FOR!**_

**__****FOR..what?**

**_To drain PSI, make Masked Men of Loid and Jeff, and TO REVIVE GIGYAS!_**

**_We got that part...and MASKED MEN? DRAIN PSI?_**

**_Yes. They need you, me, and Lucas, whom they have._**

**_...and it's all my fault...all my fault they have my brother..._**

**_I'll find out some more info.._**

I will get to the bottom of this. WE would not be overcome by darkness...right?

* * *

_**OMG! Well, I'll get chapter 5 in ASAP, and I'm working on a new fanfic, and Chapter 16 of The Super Smash Bros GO TO HIGH SChOOl! Thanks for reading and reeeeeeeeeeeview!**_


	5. The Shock

_**Hey! Sorry it took so long...but my new friend Aquas DragoKnight helped me out ALOT! Thanks! :D Anyways...sorry for taking forever..but now I bring you...this chapter! Take it away!**_

_**BTW: Nana...is NOT an ice climber. (lol) she is someone Lucas meets...in Mother 3**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Lucas's POV**

I gasped and jerked up. All I remember was the smell of rubbing alcohol and... things you'd find in a hospital. My head hurt so much I felt dizzy as I slowly stood up. I was in a cold, all metal room.

I nearly fell faceflat on the ground. "Geez..." I muttered. How long was I knocked out? Where was Paula?

I inhaled and walked around the room, and heard...crying? I put my ear next to the wall I heard gentle sobbing. I felt my body GO THROUGH the wall and my face met the ground. (and IT WASN'T a pleasant introduction...)

"You're up early."

I looked into the eyes of my poisoner, Porky. I scanned the room where I was, and noticed a girl in the corner. She looked so familiar...silky blond hair and...hazel eyes...and-

**Nana!**

She seemed to notice me because she sniffled and looked at me in the eye. "Lucas!"

I narrowed my eyes at Porky.

"If you hurt-"

"Oh Lucas. This annoying girl will get out of my life...I will have her repay for helping you. I WILL FINISH HER OFF."

I felt anger surge through me. If I was a balloon, I popped. I don't know what happened. The poison? What happened to me?

I bent over in pain. Porky smiled, but his smile faded away.

I wasn't JUST Lucas anymore.

* * *

**Nana's POV**

I gasped. The light-blue-eyed heroic boy doubled over in pain. When he looked up, his eyes were red.

"Porky, _**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" **_I shouted.

"Shut it Ocean girl... SOLDIERS!" he yelled.

Two soldiers appeared. "Yes?"

"DID YOU OVER-POISON HIM?"

"WELL..."

**"YOU DID! NOW LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED! INSTEAD OF HIM BEING A BRAINWASHED SOLDIER AND HAVING HIS PSI DRAINED...HE'S DARK!"**

_Dark Lucas _turned to me. In one jump he landed next to me. He grabbed my wrist and I yanked back, but had no use.

_**"LUCAS!" **_I screamed.

"Who's Lucas?" he said. Lucas looked confused...like who knows what was in the poison!

He frowned. "Good bye." And he teleported out...with me.

* * *

**Ninten's POV**

I banged my head against the dull grey wall.

Maybe I can sing my way out!

Wait...I'm not Michael Jackson.

I groaned. I heard a sound similar to nails on chalkboard. I flinched and turned around.

A starman was in my dull prison room.

Then, another starman appeared, same torturous noise.

I flinched again. (O.K HAVE YOU HEARD NAILS ON CHALKBOARD?)

One starman mused, "You don't like that, huh music boy?" He grabbed me by the neck of my collar.

I struggled, but it was no use being 3 feet in the air.

The other starman drew a swordish weapon. I shut my eyes as he held it close to me.

"So...you're the physic. Where is Ness and his pathetic friends currently?"

I tried to shrug my shoulders.

"We KNOW you lie." said the one that had me three feet in the air.

I shook my head.

He growled and shook me. "Tell US!"

"I don't know what you're saying."

He moaned, then dropped me.

Then, I felt a SHARP hurtful pain in my arm. I saw blood. I glared up at the starman with the swordish weapon.

The two walked out robotically and I doubled over in pain.

All I remember...was the wall exploding.

* * *

**Ness's POV**

"PO!" I shouted.

"YOU TOLD ME TO PK STARSTORM THE ROBO-BOWLER!"

"I DID BUT NOT TO DESTRUCT IT!"

"oh."

Oh geez. What a big scene. The stupid starman and his identical self turned around. "Oh not them..."

Ana saw someone on the ground. "Ninteny!"

**_Ninteny?_**

**_Oh...Ninten._**

**_NINTEN?  
_**

We sprinted towards him. Ana looked near tears. I noticed a deep gash in his arm...painful.

One starman walked up to us. "I can't believe you'd come here...for a friend. You sicken me."

Loid adjusted his glasses.

The other starman friend walked next to him. "Kid Halloween is over. Cut with the 'Grey Hair,'"

Loid blushed.

I narrowed my eyes. "YOU WILL PAY!"

"Oh yeah kid? HOW?"

"PEEEKAAAY-"

Jeff put his hand over my mouth. "Seriously? Before we TERMINATE THEM we need info?"

"Oh...right." I mumbled.

Po smiled and walked near the starmen.

"So...where's Lucas and Paula at?"

"AND NANA!" crowed an annoying starman that kept talking.

Wait...Nana?

Didn't Lucas like her? Oh...

Po raised his eyebrows. "So where are these...helpless beings kept?"

"HELPLESS? MY BROTHER AND PAULA ARE NOT-" Ana glared and hit me with her frying pan. Owww...

"Nowhere Islands."

I widened my eyes. UH OH.

I nodded. "Thanks fellas."

"Time to be fini-"

"Nah. PEEKAAY ROCKIN!"

The two easy-to-beat starmen were terminated. Ninten groaned and woke up. "What the-"

Ana bent down and hugged him, and he turned red.

"GUYS! WE GOTTA GO!" Yelled Po. He was apparently impaitient.

We Had to save my brother, Nana, and my...girlfriend(um..like a friend thats a girl...yeah that's it) Paula.

But first things first:

_**TO THE NOWHERE ISLANDS!**_


	6. Astrid and what?

_**Hey everyone(; Sorry it took so long..but today was half day! :D :D :D WOOHOO! Anyways..enjoy the story(; And I have A FABULOUS idea for Subspace 2..it might come out today! Be sure to review! Anyways...on with the chapter!**_

* * *

**_ Dark _Lucas's POV**

I teleported into a nearby area,quite empty...but safe. I looked at Nana who seemed to be looking in horror at me.

"W-H-A-T HAPPENED TO YOU?" she yelled, saying every syllable.

"You're pretty..." I mumbled.

Nana glared at me oddly.

"You're REALLY pretty.." I droned, as in a trance.

Nana stepped forward as if to hit me out of the trance.

But then-

_**Snap.**_

I looked up, quite nervous. What the heck? Why AM I NERVOUS. I am Dark. I am not pathetic Lucas...

**Crack.**

"Hello?" I bravely called.

Nothing.

I must of imagined it...somehow.

I thought too soon. I widen my eyes to see that a 6-foot-Pigmask solider is right in front of my eyes.

He lifted a hand calmly and about 5 more soldiers appeared, all armed.

_**"Shoot."**_

_**

* * *

**_**Ness's POV  
**

"I neeeeeeeed steeeeeak!"

Jeff stared at me curiously. "Have you got a connection with your brother yet?'

I shook my head sadly. "No..."

Jeff looked ashamed for bringing up the topic. "Sorry..Ness."

But then...i bumped into...

_**Paula?**_

I gaped. "Paula?"

She turned and smiled. But there was something different about her..very different.

I noticed her eyes were narrowed into slits and her hands were clenched.

"I've been waiting for you." She said in a monotone voice, that was similar to a robot's.

I stared. "Um..."

Ninten glared at Paula. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I need to talk to Ness." she said giving me a weird look.

I nodded shortly. "Um okay."

Paula grabbed my wrist with unbelievable force. "In private."she said shortly.

She dragged me and swung me so I ended up on the dusty ground in a corner. "Hello Ness. Do you know where Porky's location is?"

_**What a weird first question.**_

Paula wouldn't ask a question like that...

"No." I felt guilty for lying.

She smiled. "Do you know who I am?"

I felt uncomfortable. "Um...Paula Polestar?"

She smiled in a evilish way.

"Sure."

**SURE?**

I sprung to my feet and acted like I walked away. But I turned and hid behind the nearest object.

I stared at Paula who was just standing there...

**then..**

She flashed purple and turned into another person, someone I have never battled in Earthbound, or someone I didn't reconize. It was a girl, maybe 15, with rainbow hair(it looked weird on her), she had a witch hat, red pants, a black shirt, and a cloak. She had orange, wild eyes.

So...Paula was not just Paula.

I walked over in a fury. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CONFUSE ME TO THINK YOU WERE PAU-"

The weird girl attacked me. She pinned me to the ground. "You WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO SPY STUPID!" She screamed.

I struggled frantically. "Weeeell sooooorry you were a bad actoress-person!"

She looked around nervously.

"GUYS!" I yelled as loud as I could.

She gasped. "Shut IT!"She threw her cloak. around my face.

"Hey!" I yelled.

I heard another voice, oddly enough. "Astrid. You failed." It was a older man's voice.

The girl, who I think who's name was Astrid, groaned. "I nearly tricked him! Not fair. I thought he wasn't as nosy and obnoxious!"

"Deal with it then."

I would've sworn she mumbled, "Sure...you don't do any of the dirty work."

I blacked out after that.

* * *

**Nana's POV**

I gaped. Oh no...we were surrounded.

Dark Lucas frantically attacked, like I've never seen normally-so-calm-and-normal Lucas attack.

_**Potential.**_ I thought.

But, when I was not paying attention, one of those weirdo pigmask people pushed me on a tree. I heard something snap, and I was sure it wasn't a twig.

I gasped as incredibly painful pain shot through my ankle. I saw Dark Lucas turn to see me.

HE went beserk. He summoned a HUGE TSUNAMI out of nowhere and completely terminated all the soldiers. Dark Lucas fell to the ground.

I stared at what Dark Lucas just did. WHAT POWER he just did, or what power not even normal Lucas knew he had!

When Dark Lucas looked up, he wasn't dark.

He was normal. His red, confused and crazed eyes were back to light blue.

"Hello Nana." He said, smiling.

I smiled back at Lucas. "Hello Lucas."

He looked at me confused. "Um..w-what happened to your ankle?"

"I-I don't know."

Lucas muttered something under his breath, I could only hear: 'PK heal'

The pain suddenly stopped. I stared at Lucas.

Lucas grinned nervously. "Taadaa..."

I smiled. I didn't know if he read my mind, but I really appreciated Lucas.

I appreciated him ALOT.

* * *

**Paula's POV**

I yawned. Here we go. I had my own adventures in fact! While being..stuck in Porky's retarded prison I actually was a great eavesdropper! I hope Ness was O.K...and the rest!

I looked up. What the..?

There was a slight opening in my prison. Wait..not slight. Big enough for me to go through. Out of the opening was a ladder.

_**Where did it lead to..?**_

I shrugged and grabbed on.

"Anything to get out of here."

* * *

_**LOL sorry! Cliffie! REVIEW!**_


	7. The burning forest

_**Hello everyone.:) Sorry, my internet is so dumb! Anyways, I bring you: This chappie. And I'll try to get others in while the internet is nice..:) Gracias(; (NO! not Hispanic Mario!) **_

_****UPDATE** Internet fixed! I wanna brawl online! LOL ask for mah friend code! Beware..I'm good(; I am so sorry this took ages...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Ness's POV**

"YOOHOO."

I opened an eye. I saw the weirdo-girl staring at me.

"AAACK!" I jumped up and nearly disinigrated her, accidently.

She gave me a weird look. "Chillax."

I looked at my surroundings and noticed I was in a dank, dark forest.

"HOW CAN I CHILLAX?"

She blinked. I nearly collapsed. She warped into a mirror version of me.

"Man you REALLY need to take a shower-"

"SHUT UP! Where am I?"

She looked uncomfortable..no HE...no I...oh forget it you know what I mean...

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed and turned around to see my worst enemy.

**_Porky Minch._**

**_

* * *

_****Paula's POV**

I climbed to the top of the ladder, to see a flying ship, similar to the Halberd, with the words: PORKY MINCH all over it, over a huge forest area. I shut my eyes. So much was going on...

_Ness?_

_Lucas?_

_Hello..?_

_Jeff..?_

_ANYONE?_

So I was on top of a building, with a huge forest under myself. I decided to jump.

**_CRAAAAAAAASH!_**

"Ow. That was...somewhat suicidal." I muttered, removing a twig from my hair.

**BOOM**

I heard a yelp of pain and another 'Boom'. I widened my eyes. I knew I shouldn't meddle...and if Porky was here, it had to be important.

I sprinted to the voices. I saw Porky and Ness standing over a broken figure.

"NESS!" I screamed. I ran to my friend who was next to Porky.

Something wasn't right. I hugged him, but he tensed up uncomfortably.

"Hello...Paula? Or Ana? Or that ocean girl Nana? You three confuse me..." Porky said.

I ignored him, my eyes drifting to the sword he threatened me with earlier.

I narrowed my eyes.

Porky still had that devious, evil look on his face.

But then...

He swung the sword, I flew backwards into a wall. I felt light headed, loosing blood.

The person on the ground stirred and cracked open an eye.

**_Ness?_**

I stared. Two Ness's?

The Ness next to Porky gasped. "IMPOSTER!"

The Ness that was on the ground mechanically stood up. "YOU. DON'T. HURT. HER."

Porky chuckled. "I just did."

"Well YOU will PAY!"

Ness PK thundered himself and knocked into Porky, causing him lots of damage.

"You wanna play all tough Ness?"

Porky looked nervous.

Ness had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Why not?"

I blacked out after that.

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

What the freak is taking Ness so freakin long?

I mean...it doesn't take forever to talk to Paula...

I think...

Poo turned to me. "This is so unlike Ness."

Ana nodded. "Obviously..."

**Craaaaaaaaaash**

I turned. "Loid, what did you explode?"

Loid panicked. "Nothing I'm SERIOUS!"

And I turn, and see in the distance a bright red forest, smoke curling up.

**Fire.**

**

* * *

**

**Lucas's POV**

I coughed. This SUCKED being in a stupid burning forest...

"YOU IDIOT!" screamed a nasally voice, quite annoying if you ask me.

Porky by all means...

I sprinted to the voice and reunited with Ness and Paula.

Nana panicked. "NOT HIM!"

Porky was too busy yelling at my brother to notice anything.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU ARE SO STUPID NESS!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeell... all I did was PK fire the place right next to you..."

"IN A FOREST?"

"Well I was so mad at you that-"

"I DONT WANT TO DIE!"

I waved a hand right in front of Ness's face. "Um hi?"

He turned, and tackled me, I am serious, In a giant bear hug.

Porky rolled his eyes. "You sicken me."

Paula wobbly stood up. "I really hate you Porky."

Nana(OMG she is Pretty..) nudged her. "Man you make sense..."

I started to choke. The smoke was getting thicker by the moment. If I was Ninten I would've been in huge trouble, no joke.

I felt a surge of power go through me again..

"Oh jeez not this again.."

Ness alarmingly turned to me and stumbled backwards.

I was Dark Lucas once more.

* * *

**Dark Lucas's POV**

Ness turned to Porky. "**WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHEETOS DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?**"

Porky turned to a starman next to him. "Weelll it was by accident..."

"WE ARE GOING TO BURN UP AND YOU ARE ARGUING?" yelled Nana, with a tone of voice that reminded me of my mother...

I summoned a hurricane, which distinguished some flames.

Ness stared. "When did he have that power-"

Paula screamed. "He's out of control!"

Porky looked to his stupid- boat-like plane. _"RETREAT!"_

He was warped in his stupid halberd look-alike.

Ness gasped for air. "_HECK NO! I'm not LEAVING HIM!"_

Nana's eyes widened. "Ness.."

"If I have to die here THEN I WILL!"

"Ness..."

I felt myself being shoved, the boy with the cool hat as well.

It was a man, I reconinize. I believe his name is Duster...

The rope snake curled around his neck playfully. "You children shouldn't be in a burning forest with..Lucas? What happened to you?"

I had a sudden flashback.

**_Mom. She died._**

**_Dad, He went crazy._**

**_Claus, He's gone._**

**_I have no family._**

I dropped to my knees and cried.

Duster lifted me up. "Aw thank God your back..."

I think I knew what he meant..I was no longer dark.

I hated switching from Dark to Good like this.

Duster curtly nodded. "Ness! Paula! Lucas! Nana! Lets find those friends that are probally worried sick about you kids.."

Ness nodded. "O-Ok..Nice to have you back...bro."

I smiled.

**_Good times._**

**_But this war...wasn't over._**

**_Yet._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_YAY!_**

**_I got this done!_**

**_LOL_**

**_Sorry I've been busy with homework_**

**_anyways..REVIEW!_**

**_Thank you everyone!_**

**_:) Review this ppl_**

**_And I thank you!_**

**_C ya until next chapter!_**


	8. Peril

**Hey guys! :) sorry this took ages**

**Im a procastinator :P sorry lol...**

**Please enjoy..and review =) Luv y'all!**

**

* * *

**

**Ness's POV**

Duster fixed his hat nervously, holding the Rope Snake, that curled around his wrist.

"Lucas!"

My brother's blue eyes widened.

"You...Porky..."

A crack cut me off. Suddenly, the trees in the forest _collapsed_... towards... _me._

"**HOLY CRUD!"**

Lucas, Paula, Duster, Nana and I yelled. I braced myself for the very worse.

Then I heard,

_"PK SHIELD!"_

I opened an eye and saw a colored shield blocking the trees from crashing down on our hopeless group.

I saw that Ninten had summoned the shield.

"Hiya guys!" He cried.

Suddenly the rest of my friends randomly fell from the sky.

"JEFF!" Ana yelled.

Jeff fixed his glasses. "Whoooops..."

Lucas stifled a laugh._"How...?"_

Loid jumped up. "Jeff built a flying rocket...and it kinda ran outta gas."

"Pssh...as if you didn't help!" Jeff cried.

I laughed.

"Nice, Jeff. Niiiiceee..."

Duster scowled. "Where's that moron...Porky?"

Lucas's complexion paled.

Po walked over and put a hand on his back. "It's ok, Luke. You're totally safe with us, dude."

Duster looked up and stared at me, as if he didn't trust me. "Where's Princess Kumatora?"

**_Great._**

"I..uh..dunno.."

Duster smacked his head. "Joy." He muttered sarcastically.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Lucas looked up to the group.

"W-where's Boney?"

Another...awkward silence.

Lucas looked as if he might cry on the spot.

"I guess we still haffa find our friends..and old party members...before Porky does, with his idiotic pigmasks." I muttered.

**_POP_**

I turn around, and I heard a sound of a balloon popping.(oh I HATE that sound)

"What the heck..."

The odd, crazy, girl from a couple chapters back appeared.

Astrid(I believe that is her name)...her eyes glistened with an unnatural luster.

"Are...you ok?" Ninten began.

Astrid threw back her cloak and cackled. I felt dizzy and my vision exploded into darkness.

_**Crap.**_

_**

* * *

**_A girl is looking out of a balcony and observing the ugly purple sky. She is wearing what looks like an oversized blue sweater. Her hair, is styled like scene hair, but it has a very interesting natural color, pink.

Although the Princess of Osohe Castle, she is NOT girly. The girl, as _many of you Mother Trilogy fans know_, is Kumatora. Near her feet, is Lucas's dog, Boney. Her purple eyes narrowed as she watched an army that was wearing pink, with pig like masks come towards her castle.

"Oh..crap."

Kumatora grabbed her belongings and Boney. She knew the army was coming for someone.

_**Herself.**_

**

* * *

**

_**Oh a cliffy!  
I am so evil :3**_

_**Hmm...wonder what happened to Ness, Ninten, and Lucas's gang?**_

_**What the heck is wrong with Astrid?**_

_**Until then guys :) ^^ **_


End file.
